Down Once More
by salli-san22
Summary: One day Sally gets lost at the opera house and meets a mysterious man.


One day in Paris Sally was watching a opera and it was Phantom of the Opera which was her favourite opera because she loved Gerald Butler. Then intermission came and she was thirsty. So she gets a drink and then she has to pee like a mofo so she goes to try to find the bathroom! She found the door that looked like the powder room cause it was pink with an arrow. She opened the door and went down spiral staircases that swayed in the breeze. CREAK went the stairs. Sally squealed. There were candelaberas all over the place. There was a whisper in the dust that seemed to whisper "Keep the hand at the level of your eyes." Sally was scared! She began to walk faster and fatser, down and down, farther and father... the staircase never seemed to END!

Sally was running now, and her skirt was tripling on her feet. Her skirts bellowed behind her until the lace caught on a candelabera and hripped. Her hair trailed behind her in a mass of golden curls like waves of sunshine as she tripped and fell down the rest of the stars and landed with a graceful PLOP! When she landed it was hard. And dark. And there was music. It sounded like beautiful men singing. Sally was intrigued. She had never hear such beautiful music before. "Montparnasse, is that you?" she wandered allowed. Perhaps if he ever sang he would have such a beautiful voice to match his soul and also his handsome face.

"NO" said a voice. It was a man voice and it was a handsome colour with a hue of velvety honey and liquorish. Sally smelled insense and bubble gum as a dark shap approached from the shadows. Long hair emerged followed by a tall and bright red eyes that glowed with the blood of mortals like the moon. Sally looked up with wonderment in her eyes.

"Who are YOU?" said Sally with a quivering, wavering voice.

"Me yamo Armando" said Armand. His voice was like rich Mexican chocolate and hot chili peppers. Sally suddenly wanted churros but she didn't know where she could get some. So she just listened to his voice travel down through her like dark honey sirrup. "Who are you beautiful stranger."

Sally was mermerised by Armand's bellowing raven locks of nighttime splendors and his moonish eyes which gleamed at her with sinister beautify.

"Sally" Sally said. "Can you help me get back to box five where i am sitting at the opera?"

"NO." said Armond. "You must stay here now that you know the secret of the theatre that i sunder the opera house."

"But I don't know the secret of the theatre said Sally. "I just fell down the stairs and there were lots of candles around me like Gerald Butler's singing which makes me weak at the nees. I didn't nknow what was happening. Please let me go back home."

Armand just reached out a hand with his long fingers like Saruman and touched her forehead questioningly with his big hand. Sally felt her thoughts travelling through his arm and he shivered. "You have known many things my small child of beauty. You have lives many things that many lifetimes would never live. I too have lived many lives in my life. First I lived with my dad and then I was a Byzantine sex slave and then I learned to paint when my name was Amadeo but then I was under that graveyard and then Lestat opened the eyes of my followers and that was when we formed this theatre which you are now inside. That is why you can never leave."

"But I don't want to be a vampire!" said sALLY. "I just want to live out my life in the way that I live it as I do now. Already I have two species to my name and I am already half of a Vulcan mother and half of a mermaid father!"

"I know about these hardships that you feel for I have felt them too."

"I don't want to talk aobut it!" Sally wept. Sally scrambled up to her feet and began to run away to wear it was safer but Armand grabbed her ankle and pulled her down the stairs on her dress. His grip on her ankle was like a rock holding her tight. And it was cold like a stone.

"I must taste this exoctic blood of yours which I smell and have learned about from your thoughts!" Armand insisted. "El sangway kontata the blood that sings to me. It's like my own personal brand of opium and I must sink my teeth into your gorgon throat."

"WHY" Sally screamed.

"I just told you!"

"But I don't understand! It doesn't make any sense? Why would you want to suck my blood which is gross! It's the blood of a half-breed! My soul looks fat in this dress! It's impure! And it would taste really disgusting like my soul!"

"Au contraire" said Armond genteelyl "You are beautiful madamoiselle. I have seen to your heart. I do not just see your beautiful face but your beautiful soul which I will drink. Your blood will not be disgusting but actually beautiful and as delicious as sushi which is raw with blood."

Sally began to cry and tears fell from her lavendar eyes.

"Ah! Such saltiness I now smell upon u!" Armand sniffed deeply. "You are like nothing I ever smelt before." His nostrils flared gracefully like a mighty stallion. "You make me have feelings such that I've never felt before. You make my cold tainted blood boil and I want nothing but to extend that taintedness into YOUR blood! Your blood is so innocent and pure." He licked his lipes and gazed upon her throats. "If only I could taste your blood it would cleanse me forevermore like a exfolation of the soul." He looked at her and suddenly his orbs were alight with compassionship and also water as tears trickled upon his cheeks. "Yet also I sense the fear that is inside you." He had never cried since he had become a vampire and all the sudden he felt that his life wasn't pointless and that all his years spent in agonyship were worth it so that he could meet this sushi-sented angle of beauty.

Sally too wept as she saw him weep and felt his emotions course through their emotional link made by his touch on her fourhead. They had a connection she had never felt before.

Sally ran away.

Armand watched her lilac dress disappear into the depths of the dark theatre like the light that slowly disappeared into the darkness of his lofty soul. He descended yet again into the sad shadows that had always been his life of torture. He turned away and let her go free, weping. "Pity comes too late turn around and face your fate an eternity of THIS before your eyes..."

A Persian man approached Sally and helpfully led her back to box five. 


End file.
